Pourvu qu'elles soient douces
by ToriFairy
Summary: OS : Bill & Saki Genre: Sado-maso, Thème : Quand on est un petit garçon mal élévé, on est puni avec une fessée C'est pareil quand on est une diva capricieuse de 19 ans.


OS : Bill & Saki ( autre couple)

Je vous laisse apprécier  
Plein de Bisous  
et lâchez vos coms  
Bizz

Tori

_**Ce gosse commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je lui avais pourtant formellement interdit de ... Non ! Mais regardez le ! Ma parole, mais il me provoque ou quoi ? Regardez le qui tortille du derche. Et sous mon nez en plus !! Je rêve ou il me cherche là ?? Il me cherche c'est pas possible autrement.**__**  
**__**- Très bien Bill. Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer **_! lui soufflais-je à l'oreille le ceinturant contre moi pour le protéger de la foule en délire, certes. Mais pas de moi .

A ces mots, un long frisson a parcouru son corps  
Il tremble  
Je le cale un peu plus fermement contre moi frottant lentement mon entrejambe contre ses fesses.  
Il retient à grand peine un gémissement, bouche grande ouverte, yeux brillants.

- _**Bill ? Bill, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde et qu'elles sont surexcitées, mais tu vas pas nous refaire une crise de panique hein ?**_... demande anxieusement David  
- _**N.. non ne t'inquiète pas .. ça , ça va aller ...**__**  
**__**- OK . Saki, ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. J'ai pas envie qu'il nous refasse un malaise. Regarde le , il est blanc comme un linge mais rouge en même temps.**_  
- _**T'en fais pas David**_ assurais-je d'une voix rassurante  
- _**Tu restes collé à son cul et tu ne te décolles sous aucun prétexte ok ?**__**  
**__**- Fais-moi confiance David. Je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle, je te le promets.**_

Rassuré, David tourne les talons. Je ris doucement. « Rester collé aux fesses de Bill » Si seulement il savait .

Le petit jeu étrange entre Bill et son garde du corps avait commencé il y a de cela 8 mois environ. Un soir ou Saki excédé n'avait plus supporté les caprices de diva répétés du jeune homme.  
Ce fameux jour, Bill avait été d'une humeur massacrante passant ses nerfs sur tout et tous ; invectivant David, insultant Gustav et Georg, hurlant sur son jumeau. Et encore cela n'avait été que le début : il avait humilié sa maquilleuse et sa coiffeuse ( l'une avait quitté le plateau en pleurs, tandis que l'autre était restée enfermée dans le noir toute la soirée)rabaissé le personnel, commandé un luxueux repas à une heure incongrue pour ensuite le refuser en balançant le plateau à la tête du pauvre serveur qui avait failli en pleurer. Ensuite il avait eu une envie de fraises, en plein hiver à 03heures du matin !!... Tout au long de la journée et de la soirée, il avait eu de cesse d'insulter, de se plaindre, de geindre avant de s'énerver. Saki avait du le supplier pour qu'il daigne aller signer des autographes à la horde de fans amassés devant l'hôtel et quoi attendaient sous la pluie depuis des heures. Après avoir parlementé durant des heures, il avait accepté à contrecœur de céder aux conseils de Saki, signant des autographes en soupirant comme un dingue, un sourire hypocrite et un air faussement compatissant collé au visage et faisant bien comprendre qu'il faisait tout cela contre son gré.  
C'est par la suite que tout avait dégénéré. Bill venait de piquer une énième crise tétanisant son entourage ; Saki à bout de nerfs, n'avait même plus cherché à le comprendre ou à lui trouver des excuses. Il était au delà de cela ; Tout homme a ses limites et en l'espace de 48 heures, Bill lui avait fait atteindre les siennes. Il était juste excédé et n'en pouvait plus. Aussi il attrapa Bill brusquement par le bras, le trainant dans sa chambre sans douceur refermant la porte d'un coup sec avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le lit.  
D'abord choqué par cette attitude inhabituelle chez son garde du corps, Bill avait rapidement repris ses esprits pour se mettre à protester avec vigueur. Il fulminait et se mit à crier.. Grossière erreur. C'est un Saki menaçant qui lui envoya une claque monumentale sur la joue laissant la trace de ses doigts rouge sur cette peau si blanche.

Il tremblait de fureur, Bill aussi. Mais chez lui cela tenait plus d'un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise coléreuse qu'autre chose. Jamais, ö grand jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé le traiter de la sorte. Mais fier et frondeur, il déclara que Saki allait avoir de gros problèmes pour avoir osé porter la main sur lui .ll était Bill Kaulitz, qui était-il lui Saki pour se permettre un tel comportement envers lui Bill ?

-_** Qui je suis ? Celui qui te surveille ta vie et qui en a ras le bol de tes humeurs et de tes caprices, espèce de petit con !!**__**  
**_  
Bill se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, les yeux emplis de fureur. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Saki

_**- On en pas fini Bill !! J'ai deux ou trois trucs à te ...**__**  
**__**- J'ai rien à te dire et personnellement on en a fini. TU es FINI dans ce métier crois –mo**_i cracha Bill un rictus mauvais déformant son beau visage  
_**- Oh NON !! JE n'en ai pas terminé avec toi et tu ne partiras que lorsque JE le déciderai**_

Bill tenta bien de se débattre puis comprenant qu'il n'y couperait pas, Il défia Saki du regard avant de lui cracher au visage. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Saki s'essuya lentement le visage en attrapant la manche de Bill puis il déclara calmement  
**_- Puisque tu te comportes comme un gamin de 4 ans, je vais t'apprendre la politesse comme on l'apprend à un gamin de cet âge. _**

Joignant le geste à la parole, il empoigna Bill sur un bras, s'assit sur une chaise et l'installa sur le ventre bien calé sur ses genoux .Puis il baissa le pantalon hors de prix de Bill dévoilant son cul maigre et pâle avant de commencer à frapper durement lui administrant une fessée magistrale. Bill se débattit, cria, hurla, mais rien n'y fit. Il était trop frêle et la colère refoulée depuis trop longtemps décuplait la force du garde du corps dont la main s'abattait avec la précision d'un métronome sur son postérieur le chauffant. Il commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié de sa vie . Jamais sa mère n'avait levé la main sur lui ou sur Tom . Il se sentit étrangement faible , vulnérable et honteux. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Saki le libéra et il retomba mollement sur la moquette moelleuse de sa suite telle une poupée de chiffon sans volonté, le visage rouge et défait, le maquillage ayant coulé sous l'effet des larmes, le cul cuisant . Honteux, terrassé, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que sangloter comme un enfant, incapable de bouger, offrant une image pathétique assis sur le sol, les jambes écartées avec son jean ouvert qui descendait sur ses cuisses maigres. Aussi quand Saki lui ordonna de dégager de sa vue, il ne protesta même pas pour dire qu'il était dans sa suite et que donc ce n'était pas à lui de partir. Il se mut avec difficultés, et partit sans demander son reste .Ill ne savait pas ou dormir , après son comportement de ces derniers jours, jamais Tom ou un des 2G n'accepterait qu'il partage leur chambre

Le lendemain, Bill demeura extrêmement silencieux, la mine défaite. Personne ne posa de questions et personne ne vint vers lui non plus. Ce comportement pour le moins étrange dura 5 jours durant lesquels tout le monde respira. Mais au matin du 6 éme jour, le même cirque reprit. Bill piqua de nouveau une crise et de nouveau Saki lui administra la même correction. A la différence près que Bill gesticula tellement , avec tant d'ardeur pour s'échapper que son entrejambe frottant contre le jean s'éveilla .Sentant son érection, Saki se stoppa stupéfait et Bill rouge de honte en profita pour fuir dans les toilettes. Une fois enfermé il tenta de se rafraîchir et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le souffle court. Il était dur comme jamais et il gémit sous le flots d'images érotiques qui déferla dans son cerveau en repensant à cette fessée. Ne pouvant plus tenir face à l'appel de son corps qui réclamait son soulagement, Il se calma en se masturbant et il jouit en prononçant le prénom de son garde du corps, l'imaginant lui dire: " **_Tu mérites une correction Bill, tu as été un vilain petit garçon". I_**l s'adossa à la porte de la cabine, fermant les yeux. Quel taré il était! Il avait réellement un sérieux et sacré problème. Oui décidément il était vraiment dingue. Dingue d'aimer la situation, la main et cette douleur qui n'en était plus une. Oui il était vraiment atteint pour penser cela.

Les jours suivants, il se surprit à observer Saki, ses mains, sa carrure, son autorité naturelle. Et à chaque fois il se sentait durcir. Ainsi ce petit jeu de punition était devenu un vrai plaisir pour lui. La nuit, il gémissait souvent repensant aux bruits de la paume ferme et un peu calleuse de Saki sur la peau délicate de ses fesses. Il se surprit même à faire quelques exercices d'abdos fessiers seul le soir afin de rendre son fessier plus rebondi. Il avait envie de cette main sur lui. Cela tournait à l'obsession mais il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il n'eut de cesse de teaser son garde du corps, allant délibérément là ou il ne devait pas, frottant comme par inadvertance ses fesses contre le visage de Saki lorsqu'il passait dans les allées étroites du Tour bus . Il alla même jusqu'à faire semblant de chuter pour que Saki le rattrape. Tout pour sentir de nouveau ses mains sur lui. Il n'était pas amoureux loin de là, et il ne voulait pas de pénétration.Saki était son garde du corps. Pas son garde du coeur. Non il souhaitait juste cette main rugueuse sur son postérieur

Son fantasme devint réalité lorsqu'un soir après une énième dispute avec Tom, Saki l'entraina dans une loge et décréta que " **_décidèment, Bill refusait de comprendre et qu'il en avait marre de ses attitudes de vilain petit_** **_garçon_**". A ces paroles, Bill sentit sa gourmandise s'éveiller, il frémissait d'avance du châtiment qui allait lui être infligé, les yeux brillants. Le mouvement de balancier que produisait son corps sous la poussée des claques, frottait son entrejambe contre le tissus rugueux du jean, le rendant plus dur qu'il n'était déjà. Une boule de pur plaisir se forma dans son ventre, grossissant et menaçant d'exploser. Il ne put empêcher des gémissements de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres et lorsque Saki lui assena une claque monumentale il jouit puissament sur la moquette et le jean de son garde du corps poussant un cri de plaisir rauque. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux seulement troublé par la respiration saccadée de Bill qui peu à peu s'apaisait. D'abord interdit, Bill demeura sans réaction attendant d'entendre une quelconque remarque assassine de la part de son garde du corps. Aussi honteux, attendait-il en tremblant un geste, une parole qui résonnerait comme sa sentence de mort, la preuve éclatante de sa réedition et de son esprit dépravé. Mais Saki se contenta de lui caresser tendrement la joue et Bill vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il crut défaillir quand la main de son garde du corps enserra la sienne le forçant à se donner du plaisir sous ses yeux. Il allongea Bill sur le lit, lui retira le reste de ses vêtements puis il lui écarta outrageusement les jambes regardant le sexe du jeune homme reprendre de la vigueur. Il ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder prendre du plaisir grâce à ses allés et venues sur sa gourmandise, se délectant des gémissements et autres couinements qu'il poussait, sa main calleuse flattant les flancs à la peau d'albâtre... C'est lorsqu'elle s'aventura près de son antre effleurant sans toucher son endroit le plus retranché que l'orgasme prit de nouveau possession du corps de Bill le faisant hurler. Epuisé il s'endormit.

Depuis leur " relation" étrange avait évolué en conservant cependant les mêmes principes: une mauvaise actionune punition par une fessée. Des caresses plus ou moins poussées mais jamais de pénétration. Ca c'était leurs moments à eux deux et si par hasard Saki ne le faisait pas, alors Bill devenait tellement insupportable et provocateur que Saki excédé le punissait... pour son plus grand plaisir.

Or il y avait deux semaines que Saki n'était pas venu dans sa chambre d'hôtel la nuit. Bill était en manque. Aussi ce matin là, il décida de prendre les choses en main et il passa à l'action. Bill avait " innocemment "chauffé Saki le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements tout au long de cette journée qui de photoshoots en interviews lui semblait interminable. Il était dans un état d'excitation indescriptible, survolté par l'épisode survenu il y a 3/4 d'heures. Il sait qu'il a été un " vilain garçon" et qu'il va se faire punir...  
Il a hâte, il en crève d'impatience.  
Interview terminée, il se rue dans le van pressant le chauffeur de se dépêcher.  
Il en a tellement envie, son sexe turgescent comprimé dans son boxer devenant bien trop petit..  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il tamise la lumière et ôte son tee-shirt..  
Il frémit en sentant deux mains calleuses se poser sur ses épaules.  
Il gémit lorsqu'il les sent fébriles et puissantes le pencher tandis qu'une voix grave et profonde lui murmure ces paroles qui sont leur code à eux: " **_Tu as été un vilain garçon Bill, je vais devoir te punir"._**  
Il en sourit d'avance...

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu  
Un OS un peu tordu sur un de mes couples préférés: Bill & Saki.

Si vous aimiez mes OS , retrouvez-les sur tori-os./


End file.
